


Giving

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine just wants to surprise Kurt, to be romantic just once without fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the  exchange. Thanks very much to my fantastic beta, abjusticc, for helping me through this fic. Rena, I deviated from the prompts a bit, sort of mashed a couple of them together in some strange way. But I hope you like it anyway! ^_^

**_2011-2012_ **

Blaine couldn't help but smile, even as Kurt whined and complained. The boys were sitting in Blaine's car, driving to a destination that only the driver knew about and that wasn't something that sat very well with Kurt.

“Honestly, Blaine, you should really just tell me where we're going. It's the only way I'm going to shut up.”

“Nuh uh. Not going to work.” The curly haired boy said as he eased the car into the right lane. Their exit was coming up soon.

“ _Blaaaiiine_.”

The boy just chucked in response to how childish his boyfriend was being. Honestly, was Kurt eight or eighteen? Right now, it was hard to tell. Feeling that it was safe to take his eyes off the road for just a quick moment, Blaine glanced to his right. He was greeted with the sight of Kurt with his arms crossed, face in full sulk mode as it finally begins to sink in that he's not going to be getting any more information.

Honestly, it wasn't as if Blaine hadn't told him anything. It was a cold day in hell that Kurt Hummel couldn't at least dress for the occasion. So Blaine had been forth coming in telling him that they would be outside for a majority of the night. Of course, saying that had started an entire round of bitch faces and eyebrow raises, but Blaine had been adamant. He wasn't going to tell Kurt where they were going, or what was in the bag that was sitting mysteriously in the backseat.

Blaine was going to give his boyfriend a romantic New Years Eve no matter what it took, damn it!

“Fine.” He heard Kurt finally say, voice low with resignation, but with a hint of fondness that carried over whenever the two were speaking. “But this better be good. Finn was sort of upset that we weren't going to the Rachel Berry New Years Disaster Bash.”

“I know, I know. But I promise you'll love this.” _Or at least I hope you will_ , Blaine thought to himself. There wasn't anymore time for him to change his mind or backtrack now though, because their destination was coming up quite clearly on the right. It was hard to miss a giant mass of soft blue and yellow lights hanging in the middle of what seemed like a field of pure whiteness.

“Oh wow.” Kurt softly said from beside him, once the taller boy noticed where they were going. Blaine couldn't help but smile a bit at that. Good so far. Maybe a romantic plan will actually work out for once! The boy parked the car in the nearly empty lot, next to a Buick that had seen better days. Now that they were close, it was easy to see that the mass of soft lights was actually a string of holiday lights wound around a low fence. It was also clear now, what the fence housed.

Blaine chanced a glance at his watch. Just before ten. Perfect so far.

“We're going ice skating?”

At first Blaine wasn't sure how this idea would go over with Kurt. They'd never discussed their abilities to skate or anything like that before. However the awed and delighted tone in which Kurt asked that question couldn't have made Blaine happier. Clearly this was something he'd still be able to enjoy. Even if Blaine wasn't who he used to go skating with.

“Yeah, that's fine, right?”

Kurt put his hand over Blaine's on the gear shift and gave him a dazzling smile, that took the shorter boy's breath away. “Absolutely.”

While he knew that they needed to get out and get their skates and things set up, Blaine couldn't be blamed for leaning across the empty space and instead giving Kurt a short, but deep kiss. Tongue licking at his lips for entrance, but pulling back just before entering. Kurt whined a bit in response to losing Blaine's lips and that just made Blaine chuckle a bit. He wanted to lean in a keep kissing, but that would only make him not want to stop. Ever. They'd spend an hour making out in the car, not have time for skating and then miss the second part of the night.

“Later. I promise. But now we need to go get our skates, ok?” The sad, yet still excited nod he got in response just made Blaine smile more. Honestly, Kurt was the most adorable thing ever.

He pulled his hand out from under Kurt's and hopped out of the car, racing as fast as he could, with snow underfoot, to get to the passenger's side. He wasn't fast enough though, because Kurt was already getting out the car, adjusting his scarf and hat as he did so. Blaine felt himself pout as he always did in these situations. Honestly, didn't Kurt know these things by now?

Apparently he did, because Kurt chuckled a bit and grabbed his hand with a mocking, but still apologetic look on his face. “Sorry. I'll let you open my door when we leave, ok?”

Blaine nodded, squeezing his boyfriend's hand in response before tugging him along to the booth that stood a few yards away. Thankfully the rink employees were thoughtful enough to shovel a path for people to go through, as it had snowed quite a bit in the last couple of days. It gave the otherwise empty field an ethereal, white glow, especially near the hung lights. But with Blaine's luck, he or Kurt would slip and fall, ruining the date. Probably him, of course.

As they got closer, the sound of softly playing holiday music greeted their ears. Even after Christmas, the seasonal music wasn't quite over yet. Which suited Blaine just fine, he liked the holiday season. No one in his family was particularly religious or anything, but there was nothing wrong with a holiday that encouraged you to take care of your fellow man and show ones you love that you care. He squeezed Kurt's hand, just a little.

“Hey, Blaine!” A voice from within the booth called. Soon a face appeared, a young man in his late teens hanging out the window. “Glad you made it. And this must be Kurt. Nice to meet you.”

Blaine felt the shocked glance that Kurt gave him bounce off his neck, but ignored it for now. “Hey Brett. This is indeed Kurt. Kurt, this is Brett. He graduated from Dalton two years ago. His family runs this place every winter.”

Clearly feeling a bit better about a stranger knowing who he was, Kurt extended his hand inside the box. “Hello, nice to meet you too, Brett.”

The two shook hands before Brett turned to address Blaine again. “The place is all yours and everything's set up as well, just how you asked for it to be.”

“And how is that, exactly?” Kurt asked, stepping closer. Uh oh, not what Blaine wanted to happen. Brett was a cool guy, but keeping a secret was not his forte. Someone like Kurt would be able to weasel the information out of Brett far too easily. And then everything would be ruined.

“No, no, none of that now!”

Brett gave him a wide-eyed look, but nodded none the less. He knows he's a blabbermouth, at the very least. “Here are your skates. A size ten for Blaine. Kurt, he said you wear a thirteen. That, right?”

“Yes.” Kurt said, holding his hand out for the offered items. Once the two boys had their skates, they made their way over to a small bench to change into them. As he unlaced his sneakers, Blaine couldn't help but sneak glances over at Kurt. A soft smile played on the counter-tenor’s lips and his eyes looked lighter than usual, but with a hint of something else in them. Blaine thought it might be sadness, but it wasn't quite that. Maybe more like longing.

“Are you going to finish lacing up your skates, or keep looking at me?”

Blaine blushed at his boyfriend's words. Just like him to get caught staring at Kurt when he should be doing something else. But could he really be blamed? He was dating one of the most enchanting human beings ever to grace this world. Of course he wanted to look. He could stare at Kurt forever.

Except he really shouldn't, and instead he stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend, making him giggle. It only took a moment before Blaine was finished getting reading, and just another moment till they were on the ice. Blaine held onto the railing at first, always taking a moment to adjust to the feel of sliding on ice.

Kurt however, didn't seem to have that problem. Blaine dropped his hand and watched as the taller boy glided ahead of him. All of his usual grace and poise magnified tenfold on the ice. Clearly years of not skating had not made him miss a beat. As Kurt was easily sliding along the perimeter, legs looking strong and lean, easily sliding his body forward. The lights bounced off his hair, showing the highlights and lowlights of the chestnut looks. And his eyes, his eyes sparkled between blue, grey and green, twinkling brighter than the lights on the wall.

The young man felt his heart constrict a bit as his boyfriend got around to him again, the love he felt making it hard for him to breath or think for just a moment. Kurt looked beautiful on the ice, too beautiful for this world. It honestly wasn't fair.

“You ok, there?” Kurt looked genuinely worried. What sort of expression was he making?

Blaine nodded. Standing up straighter in and attempt to get himself together again. “Just thinking that you're too beautiful to exist.” Great. Smooth Anderson. Just word vomit all over the place, why don't you.

However his words didn't seem to negatively phase Kurt. Not if the blush and embarrassed smile said anything. Kurt took his gloved hand in his again and pulled him a bit closer. His other hand cupped his cheek and Blaine naturally leaned into the gesture. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“I ask myself that same question everyday I see you” Blaine countered. He could feel his eyes softening, head leaning forward. He wasn't going for a kiss, necessarily. He just wanted to be closer to Kurt in anyway he could be.

Thankfully, Kurt had the same feeling, because their lips touched lightly and Blaine couldn't help but sigh a bit in relief. He heard a similar sound emit from his boyfriend's throat, a happy sound of contentment that seemed to burrow deep into Blaine's bones. Sometimes he thinks, in his sillier moments, that he could live off of just the sounds that Kurt makes. His light voice, his happy sighs, his even happier moans, they were what kept him going when it seemed like the world was out to get the two of them.

Slowly, they broke apart. Hazel eyes locked onto blue. They shared a moment of simply existing in each other before both of them erupted into giggles. It was moments like this that made Santana start making gagging noises behind them.

“Come on, skate with me.” The taller boy finally said, floating backwards and bringing Blaine with him. Blaine couldn't help but laugh lightly again at Kurt's eagerness. It was obvious that this was idea was a good one, despite his early apprehension that this might bring up bad memories.

Thankfully, Blaine's grandmother had brought him ice skating nearly every winter since he was seven or so. As such, he wasn't a bad ice skater, he just had to get the feel of it again. It'd been a few years since his grandmother could bring him. He got his rhythm back soon though, and he was happy to be holding onto Kurt's hand and moving perfectly in-sync. They weren't moving very quickly. Neither of them feeling like going at a very fast pace. They were the only ones on the ice, after all. They could go as languidly as they pleased.

Though that didn't mean that Blaine wasn't keeping an eye on the time. Their plans required that things be timed a bit precisely for it all to set off properly. Trying to be sneaky, the younger man looked again at the time.

Ten thirty.

Any time now, Brett.

“What are you so anxious abo...”

Blackbird singing in the dead of night...

Kurt came to a stop, his eyes wide, mouth opened to a perfect 'o' that would be comical if it wasn't worrying Blaine a bit. Oh crap. Was the music too much? Did Kurt feel like he was encroaching on some memory he wasn't supposed to touch? Maybe he should yell to Brett to shut it off. It was too much, yeah, definitely too much. Stupid Blaine! Of course this would be too much!

A tug on his hand brought Blaine out of his own thoughts. Kurt had his face in his hands, looking at him with an expression that Blaine couldn't quite decipher. It didn't look angry, which was good. Though the longing-like look from before was creeping into his eyes. Uh oh. Was Kurt going to cry? Shit!

The feel of Kurt's lips on his, insistent and sure quelled that thought. Blaine was too shocked to kiss back though. Not quite sure what was going on with his boyfriend. Kurt didn't seem to mind Blaine's inaction though, he just nipped at his lips like a kitten, pulling the two of them closer together, before finally breaking apart to breathe.

“Thank you.”

Blaine just blinked up at his boyfriend. “Oh, uh. You're welcome?”

“I assume you spoke to my dad.” Kurt asked, still looking at Blaine with an expression so tender and fragile it made Blaine's heart ache.

“Yeah. He told me that your mom and you used to ice skate every winter at the lake. You'd listen to the Beatles and have hot chocolate afterwards.” Blaine finally spoke, feeling a bit more confident that this wasn't going to end badly. Just a bit. “You're not upset?”

Kurt laughed a little, the puffs of his breath hitting the shorter boy on the nose. The laugh wasn't harsh, though. No, it was the laugh that he reserved for whenever he thought Blaine was being adorable and silly. “Not at all. It's sweet of you to give this to me again. My dad used to offer to bring me, but he can't skate and I never thought it'd be the same.”

He leaned forward to kiss Blaine again, lightly this time. “Thank you.”

“Anything.” Blaine said, meaning it to his very core. Right at this moment, if Kurt asked him to get the moon, he'd grab a rope to start satellite wrangling.

“It's probably a good thing we're alone. We're really disgusting right now.” Kurt said with a laugh, stating to skate again.

Blaine just laughed in agreement and started to skate alongside him. There was no denying that. They were sort of saccharine sweet sometimes, especially just now. But he wouldn't have them any other way and he hoped that they never got over this crazy-in-love feeling that they have. He isn't brave enough to tell Kurt this, but he hopes that in twenty, thirty, forty years, they're still making all the other people around them feel like they need to puke. That once they're old and in the nursing home, they'll make the nurses back away from their sweetness.

Might be a bit soon to tell Kurt that though. So instead he'll keep skating, listening to the soft tones of his boyfriend singing along to the overhead music.

 _I give her all my love  
That's all I do_  
\--

 _All my loving I will send to you.  
All my loving, darling I'll be true._  
\--

 _Free as a bird,  
It's the next best thing to be.  
Free as a bird. _  
\--

Just when his legs were starting to protest the hour he'd spent balancing on two thin blades, the alarm of his watch went off. It was eleven now, which meant it was time to get ready for the next phase.

“I take it that means this something important.” Kurt inquired, his curiosity and need to know flaring up again.

“Yes, and you'll know very soon, I promise. We just need to return the skates, ok?”

Kurt pouted, but started to move towards the bench they had used originally. They changed out of their skates in silence, focusing on getting the laces undone through their gloves. And Blaine might be glancing between his watch and horizon over and over, but if Kurt noticed, he didn't say anything. Yet.

“I'll take these back to Brett, and get the bag from the car, ok? You can wait here.” Blaine told his boyfriend, who only shrugged in response.

With a peck on the cheek, Blaine left and made his way over to the booth. Inside he found Brett playing a game on his iPhone, fully engrossed on getting those damned pigs. “Hey, here are the skates back. And what about...”

“On it's way, man. Any minute now.” Brett said, barely looking up from his phone.

Blaine didn't let that bother him, just smiled anyway and thanked the boy profusely. That meant he needed to hurry up though, because he still needed his dufflebag from the backseat of the car. Again, he thanked whoever had shoveled a neat path, because if he'd been walking in snow and trying to hurry, he'd have face-planted. Instead, he was able to get the bag and be back at Kurt's side just as soon as the sound of jingling bells hit the air.

Even better, he was able to watch the gasp and delighted look on Kurt's face when he looked up and saw what was coming their way. He looked like a child on a Christmas, that had just gotten the best gift. A gift he'd never expect, but loved instantly.

“We're going on a sleigh ride. Oh my god Blaine, we're going on a sleigh ride!”

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle lightly as Kurt got up and jumped excitedly. “I know. I hope you like it.”

“Like it? Like it!? It's perfect.” Kurt threw his hands around Blaine's neck, and the shorter boy cursed the bag in his hand for preventing him from fully embracing back. “This is way better than whatever they're all doing at Rachel's.”

“I'm glad you think so.” He said as the sleigh pulled up right in front of them. The driver got out, greeting them politely before opening the sleigh door for them. Blaine chuckled as Kurt tried, but failed, to suppress another squee of delight.

Blaine also didn't miss the blush that spread upon Kurt's cheeks when he helped him into the sleigh, following close behind and snuggling up to him immediately. Kurt leaned in for a kiss, but Blaine held him back, reluctantly. “Just one second.”

He reached across the sleigh to unzip the bag he'd been so closed lip about before. From inside, he pulled out a large fleece blanket and two thermoses. The blanket, he threw over their legs, tucking into along the sides to keep their body heat in. After that, he opened the thermoses and poured each of them a cup of hot chocolate.

“I hope you don't mind that the hot chocolate is during a sleigh ride, and not along the lake.”

“Not at all.” Kurt said, his voice soft, almost awed. As if he couldn't believe that someone would take the time to do all this for him. Which was ridiculous, of course. If anyone deserved to have special things done for them, it was Kurt.

“All settled back there, boys?” The driver asked without urning around as to give them their privacy.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you.” Blaine answered, putting his drink in his left hand, so he could put the other arm around Kurt's shoulders.

“Of course. Hope you enjoy.” With that, the sleigh began to move.

For a while the boys were quiet, silenced by the beauty of the snow-covered field. The starlight glistened and twinkled off the sheets of flakes, making the view something you'd expect to see only in a movie. Never something you'd get to view in real life. But they do get to have this in real life. The two boys are together, snuggled under a blanket and sipping a warm drink as the end of a year approaches and the rest of their lives grows closer.

When together though, the tick of the clock doesn't feel daunting. It should be, of course. They're both so young, one about to go to college hundreds of miles away, while the other stays behind in a town that could never appreciate their specialness. They won't see each other for months on end, won't be able to touch or kiss or feel. They'll have to subsist on clipped conversations over phone and Skype. On the few days they'll get over the holiday breaks.

Right now, in this moment though, none of that matters. They're just two boys, watching the beauty that nature has to offer, holding each other close. Just two people in love, together. A feeling that was warmer than any blanket Blaine had ever felt.

Glancing down, he saw that Kurt's eyes were still captivated by the passing snow, and Blaine couldn't help but smile at the boy leaning against his chest. He was a miracle far greater than what nature was showing them. He wished Kurt understood that like he did.

“I love you.” Blaine said, planning to say it a thousand times more, till Kurt got just how deep his feelings were.

Kurt shifted a bit, putting their faces just a breath apart. “I love you, too.”

They didn't have to think about, their faces just aligned perfectly, kissing softly and gently. It wasn't an urgent kiss, full of _neednowwant_ like some of the ones they shared. No, this was feather light, a promise and a wish all wrapped up one. It was them and everything they hoped to have in this upcoming year.

They didn't need to check the time to know they were ringing in the new year, all on their own.


End file.
